


Magical Successes

by CaptainErica



Category: 2NE1, Big Bang (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, daebom, gdyb - Freeform, magicau, shes not that kind of woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29227737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainErica/pseuds/CaptainErica
Summary: Bom Park is maybe a little lacking in her self esteem, and maybe she thinks magic will help her find her soulmate, and maybe Jiyong is very worried about this.
Relationships: Dong Youngbae | Taeyang/Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon, Kang Daesung (Big Bang)/Park Bom
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Magical Successes

It’s early February the first time Bom has the idea, and Jiyong flatly refuses to help her, doesn’t even look up from his computer.

“But if I get it right, _you_ could find _your_ soulmate too!” She’d tried, but Jiyong wasn’t interested.

This wasn’t a deterrent, however, and soon Bom was in the library, eyes trained on the shelves as she tried to find books that could help. Despite Jiyong’s previous hesitance, he _does_ send along a very promising list of websites to consider, for which Bom thanks him profusely and then sits down and devours.

The first _try_ absolutely doesn’t go to plan. She’d probably gone too big with too little practice, really.

“You smell like burnt… _something_ , why are you in my apartment again?” Jiyong asks, and Bom, miserable and dry and smelling of many different types of burned herbs, just pouts for a moment, clearly working up to the response.

She lets out a sigh, defeated. “Mine is airing out, can I stay over?” she asks, and Jiyong makes a sound, exasperated, but lets her stay the night.

~

Someone who must be one of Bom’s younger friends, and Jiyong could never remember any of their names anyway so he’s not going to try, finds him on a particularly warm afternoon in March just a few weeks after that first incident.

“Um, you’re Jiyong right? You’re friends with Bom?” the kid asks, and Jiyong considers saying _no_ but then sighs and nods. “You know she’s been spending the last few nights down at the graveyard on the edge of town, right?” He asks, and Jiyong decides this kid must not _actually_ be a friend of Bom’s, just someone who knows _of_ her.

He sighs, though, and nods. “Don’t worry about it.” He says, and the kid nods and leaves him be, and Jiyong spends the next five minutes _absolutely_ worrying about it.

“OMG, Jiyong, I’m _fine._ ” Bom says, clearly annoyed, over the phone 5 minutes after that.

Jiyong doesn’t believe her. “What have you been doing in the graveyard, then? That’s not a good place to be overnight, you know.”

Bom sighs, clearly rolling her eyes from the other end. “What, are you afraid of ghosts, then?” She asks, and Jiyong rolls his eyes this time. “If you _must_ know, I found another spell, and since I’ve done more research, I found that maybe my soulmate is dead.”

She says it so matter-of-factly that Jiyong almost misses how disturbing that is; only almost.

“Bom, Bom please tell me you weren’t out there trying to _summon the dead._ ” He says, whispering that rather fiercely. He’s in a café and this conversation is already weird enough.

Bom grumbles a bit, then gives up. “I’ve got to find my soulmate, it’s the only chance I have.”

Jiyong melts at that, the tiny sliver of sadness hanging behind Bom’s fierce determination; that awfully clear feeling of not being good enough, not ever being good enough. Jiyong is agreeing to help with barely another thought, though he does clarify that he refuses to sit around in a graveyard trying to summon the dead.

~

Bom has never owned this many candles in her life. She had thought she would enjoy them more than she does, but maybe that’s because she shouldn’t be allowed around this much fire. Maybe she can pawn them off to Dara when she’s done…

Jiyong drew the circle and pentagram to the exact specifications from the book, and Bom’s just finished lighting all of the candles, so the last thing left is the incantation…

“I can’t read Latin.” Jiyong says, unhelpful, from one of the chairs they’d moved against the wall.

Bom wrinkles her nose. “It’s basically English, you _said_ …”

Jiyong makes a little face. “No, I said that the letters were basically the same. I didn’t say I could _pronounce_ it.”

Bom tips her head back, fighting against the whine that she can’t stop from coming.

Jiyong shrugs, “We’ll see how it goes, right?” He says, and Bom knows Jiyong doesn’t really _believe_ that the magic will work, but _still;_ he could try a little more, couldn’t he?

Bom thinks that what Jiyong reads sounds fine, though she’s still learning English herself so honestly she wouldn’t know. It’s clearly _not_ fine, however, as the candles seem to dim then roar rather spectacularly more to life and the fire alarm is set off. They both run around a little hectically trying to snuff out all the candles, and Jiyong trips over one of the books they’d left on the floor on the way to open the window, earning himself a rather large crack to the head.

Paramedics show up, along with a fire crew, and Bom wonders if someone called them because she’s pretty certain she’s set her smoke detector off before and no one had come to check on her then. It works out, though, because Jiyong needs a few stitches.

Bom is pretty convinced she’s on to something, though, so she vows to try again (maybe without Jiyong, just in case).

~

“Is that Bom?” Chaerin asks, and Jiyong doesn’t _want_ to look up from work, but he does because he’s curious.

“Yes.” He says quickly, looking back down again, already wondering how long it will take him to clean up and _leave_.

“Is that a _Ouija_ _board?_ ” there’s amusement in her voice, and Jiyong sighs. “We’re in a café, why does she have a Ouija board in a café?”

Jiyong looks up again, because he has to, really. “Ah,” he murmurs with a sigh, “best not to question it, really.” He says, leaning forward against the tabletop, chin in hand. “She’s on a mission, you know.”

Chaerin just cocks an eyebrow at Jiyong before looking back at Bom. There’s a book open beside the board that she’s clearly pouring over, tongue stuck between her teeth. She’s taking notes, and Jiyong is momentarily embarrassed for her; horribly hurt for her too, with the way she thinks magic and weird nonsense is the only way she’ll ever find happiness. Chaerin looks away eventually, turning back to continue talking to Jiyong about what he’s doing, and what’s been going on in her life. Bom is still obviously playing with a Ouija board in the background, though, and Jiyong must admit defeat eventually and when they’re about to leave, he texts Bom to tell her he’ll help again.

~

“Can we order food, at least?” Jiyong asks, and Bom wrinkles her nose, though she can’t deny that she’s hungry.

“Does it have to be now? The potion is almost complete.”

Jiyong sighs. “If I don’t order it now, the food won’t come until midnight.” He says, matter of fact, a little grumpy (he agreed to help out, don’t feel bad). “They’re really popular, you know what? I’m just going to order, it can’t hurt anything.” He murmurs to himself, stepping away from the little altar and calling in an order for delivery.

Bom watches him back away but turns her attention back to the little cauldron she’d convinced her sister to find for her. They were in Jiyong’s apartment because it was definitely a safer place to be than her own apartment, especially after all of the other mishaps. For this spell to work, they had to drink the potion once fully brewed, and their luck in love would supposedly improve.

The book Bom had gotten this spell from promised such wonderful results as a ‘chance visit from a lovely stranger’, and ‘your soulmate knocking on your door within hours!’ among others. It was all very promising sounding to Bom, and it was far less potentially dangerous than the other spells and things she’d been looking at or tried previously. The potion itself was fairly simple, nothing too strange inside it so Jiyong couldn’t back out of trying it.

Jiyong is back in a matter of minutes, and they only have a little longer to wait before the timer goes off and Jiyong lifts the book to read out the phrase that he had painstakingly rehearsed the pronunciation for. It’s quick, and if Bom had blinked she’d have missed the little purple light that glowed briefly around the cauldron before disappearing.

“Where are the cups?” She asks, and Jiyong sets the book down slowly, biting his lip as he looks around, before finding the two little cups.

Jiyong fills them carefully, not trusting Bom to not make a mess if she were to do it, and then hands one to Bom. “Alright, bottoms up, I guess.” He says, raising his little cup up in a mock toast that Bom mimics, a little nervous, now.

She waits until Jiyong has swallowed his little mouthful before following suit, grimacing just a little as she swallows, and then they’re both quiet, waiting.

“Feel any different?” Bom asks after a couple moments of quiet, and Jiyong is thoughtful for a moment before shaking his head.

“No, still hungry.” He says, and Bom rolls her eyes, scowling just a little.

She takes the book from where Jiyong had set it down, re-reading the instructions, the spell, the ingredients... She gets through the whole page on it before noticing that there is a second page, and then immediately her face falls and her heart drops. Jiyong is distracted by his phone going off, and then he’s talking, so Bom sets the book down before reading to pay attention to him.

“I’ve taken you to this restaurant before, right?” Jiyong’s asking, running a hand through his hair as he turns for the door, and Bom wonders if the food is here, despite the doorbell not having gone off. “They’re the best, everything is homemade, fresh, pretty healthy and just actually the best, really.” Jiyong continues, and Bom sighs, getting up to follow him so she can still see him where he’s standing in the entryway.

“No, you’ve not taken me.” He says, crossing his arms over his chest a little.

Jiyong shakes his head, biting his lip, waiting by the door. “I would eat there every day if I could.” He says, and then the doorbell rings and Jiyong jumps just a little before settling himself and shaking his head before opening the door.

Bom watches him with slightly narrowed eyes, just a little annoyed that he’s more interested in food than in the potential failing of _another_ spell. When the door opens, however, Jiyong’s expression goes from politely thankful to shocked, to vaguely flirty in a record amount of time and it makes Bom suspicious.

“Hello, you ordered delivery?” a smooth, warm voice asks from the open door, and Jiyong nods, stepping back, clearly charmed though he reacts normally enough.

“Come in, please, could you?” He asks, and it’s the kind of voice that Bom knows means Jiyong is trying to act weaker than he truly is. The man buys it, however, though Bom has dutifully retreated out of sight by the time the man actually steps inside. “Just there, thank you.” Jiyong says, and Bom can see the man from where she’s moved into the other room; colored, well-styled hair, button-up shirt that is dark and clearly well-made while open at the top, dark pants… he’s got a chiseled jaw and…

He’s exactly Jiyong’s type. Jiyong flirts a little more, Bom can hear him in the background, but she’s reaching for the book she’d left open, reading over the page she’d missed originally. It’s there, very clearly, bolded even: **The potion will only work for the one who spoke the incantation.**

It’s heart-sinkingly painful to read it, but if it works, maybe they can just… she can learn to do the incantation? Maybe that’s not actually Jiyong’s soulmate…

“I got his number.” Jiyong says, triumphant. “Did you see how gorgeous he was? He’s the _owner_ of the restaurant! Pure luck we got him as the delivery boy; oh!” he says, the last word sounding like an inhale of surprised understanding. He leans over the back of the chair Bom is sitting on. “Do you think he could be… mine?” He asks, starry-eyed, but also teasing, before he backs away to the kitchen, yelling for Bom to come with him to eat.

~

Jiyong will have to admit that maybe that little potion had worked. He’d managed to wrangle a few dates out of Youngbae, the hottest restaurant owner he’d ever had the fortune to meet, and after a few weeks he can safely say they’re a couple, but… He’s worried for Bom, though he won’t voice that. The potion hadn’t worked for _her_ , Jiyong found out, because they hadn’t read all of the instructions. Jiyong had tried to teach Bom how to say the incantation, but she couldn’t get the knack for it, and so recently she’d been moping around; clearly unhappy whenever Jiyong ran into her.

But Jiyong was determined to help her, though he wasn’t sure _how_ yet.

Tonight, Jiyong has convinced Youngbae to come with he and Bom to a rather frightful club that he honestly only feels comfortable at _because_ Youngbae is here with him. Bom had found it during one of their research sessions, and it was supposed to be a place that had _real_ fortune tellers wandering around. Jiyong doesn’t understand _why_ or anything, but he’s quite okay with that.

He sticks close against Youngbae’s side, flirty and pleased to have his attention. His eyes follow Bom as she gets pulled off to dance by some random man, and then he’s okay with throwing all of his attention on Youngbae, convincing him to dance.

When Bom finds them again, her eyes are bright and there’s conviction in her stance and voice. They leave, which is fine by Youngbae as the whole place is a little strange, and Youngbae drops Bom off at her apartment, Jiyong leaning out the passengers’ side window to say goodbye before they leave for Youngbae’s place.

“Did she find what she was looking for?” Youngbae asks, careful, interested, and Jiyong turns a warm smile on him as he settles a little more comfortably into the seat.

“Mm, I think she got _something._ ” He says, vague, definitely trying to _look_ alluring right now, just a little drunk, just a little looking forward to going back to Youngbae’s place ( _a lot, actually, very desperately looking forward to it)_.

Youngbae doesn’t ask for clarification then, but Jiyong gives it to him over breakfast the next morning, slow and warm, and watching Youngbae with complete adoration as he moves around in just his boxers. He tells him about Bom’s single-minded focus on finding her soulmate using magic, about the way it makes Jiyong worry that Bom doesn’t value herself, on the way that the ludicrous spells actually did end up helping him find Youngbae, and on how he didn’t know how to help Bom anymore without indulging her as he’s been.

Youngbae, as Jiyong has come to appreciate about him, takes it all in stride, gives him a little advice along with a kiss to the cheek… and doesn’t judge.

~

“Alright, we’re going to make this one work.” Jiyong says, barging into Bom’s apartment, Youngbae coming in a little less recklessly behind him, smiling and apologetic, arms loaded with bags.

Bom blinks, “The, which one?” She asks, trying to catch up. She had been well into her night of staying in and moping a bit with the small amount of ice cream she had left, but Jiyong’s already shoved his hand into one of the bags Youngbae has set down, bringing it back out with a large piece of chalk between his fingers. “Oh, I don’t want the police to come again.” She says, and Youngbae blinks, looking down at Jiyong before his eyes go back at Bom.

“We’ll do it right, Youngbae can actually read Latin.” Jiyong says, dismissive, and Bom looks up at Youngbae with wide eyes, a small amount of hope bleeding into them.

The ritual goes well this time, Bom sitting carefully amidst the chalk and candles, Youngbae reading everything right. When the candles dim Bom closes her eyes, but they don’t flare like last time, just return to their normal height, differently colored hues running through them for a moment; green and black and purple and red… And then they snuff out, and the spell is done.

“Tomorrow, I think.” Jiyong says, reading over the description again. “So dress nicely, would you? But not _too_ nicely, don’t give them the wrong impression, you know?” he says, closing the book with a snap that makes Bom jump.

“Right, of course.” She mutters, heartbeat racing, feeling a small amount of trepidation at the thought.

~

The café Bom had chosen for a quiet and small bite to eat before a gallery showing she absolutely doesn’t want to go to, is far more packed than expected. She sighs, thankful she was wearing her good heels as she wanders the 3 levels of the café again before finding a table with two extra chairs and only one man sitting at it.

“You wouldn’t mind if I sat here, would you?” She asks, almost defeated, and then the man looks up at her and her heart stops beating for a moment before it starts to race in earnest, like it’s making up for the short moment when it had ceased to work.

“Oh, of course.” The man says, flicking his blond hair out of his eyes, the smile on his lips almost beatific, and Bom thinks she’s lost the ability to function for a moment before she settles down in the seat, placing her things down on the table.

“It’s busy in here today.” She says, trying to sound normal (shouldn’t talk to strangers in a café, no one wants to talk, do they?).

The man’s smile changes just a little into something a bit warmer. “Yes, though I don’t think I can find it in me to be upset.” He says, and it’s a little coy sounding to Bom’s ears, though she might be projecting.

He introduces himself as Daesung, and maybe Bom forgets about the gallery she was supposed to see, and maybe she stays there for a few hours, but…

But Daesung seems to like to talk to her, seems to find her interesting, and it doesn’t hurt that every look from Daesung, every smile, has Bom’s stomach flipping, her whole being feeling warm and pleased.

Is Daesung her soulmate? She wonders as she leaves, as she stares down at Daesung’s name in her phone. She’s a little afraid to reach out to Daesung first, but she’s beaten to it, Daesung texting her first and…

And maybe the spell worked, maybe this was it…

~

Jiyong doesn’t believe in _double dates_ , but Youngbae does, and so he’s willing to do it because he’ll do anything to spend time with Youngbae.

Bom’s new boyfriend is strong and quiet, and it’s obvious from just the small amount of him Jiyong has seen that he’s completely taken by Bom.

Youngbae presses a kiss to Jiyong’s cheek, nudging him a little with his nose. “You’ve been quiet a while.” He murmurs, and Jiyong smiles, cheeks dusting pink.

“Just thinking.” And Youngbae smiles at him, which makes Jiyong melt just a little. “I like Daesung, I think he and Bom are good together.” He says, and Youngbae chuckles.

“Yes, I think they are as well.” He mutters, “like soulmates, really.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-upload after updating the story. Just in case anyone is confused or feels like they have read it before; you probably have ^^


End file.
